The application of PVC is widely accepted by the market and day-by-day increasingly new models are emerging for different usages.
Substitute for Irrigation: PVC pipes are first designed to become substitutes in the fields for irrigation purposes to distribute water. These PVC pipes are placed underneath the soil by which they are more advantageous than the metal pipes from rust and damages.
Substitute for drainage & plumbing: PVC pipes are designed to use for supply waste water & potable water to take care of house hold necessities and are used as the plumbing pipes to supply the water from the over head water tanks to the bathrooms and at necessary outlets. Also these are designed as the drainage pipes to carry the drainage from the bathrooms to the common outlets.
Bore wells: Until now for the bore wells it was widely acceptable method of drawing the water from the bore wells through steel galvanized pipes. These steel galvanized pipes are threaded both sides and by using threaded steel galvanized couplings two pipes are joined.
The main disadvantages in these pipes are that they get rusted in the long run and the pipes breaks in the bore well damaging the whole bore & loss of pump.
In addition, these pipes being very heavy requires more staff or special equipments like chain pulley to remove the pipes from bore well when needed for any repairs.
While the galvanized steel pipes are suspended with the load of the pump & filled with water, they corrode & get rusted over a short period of time and the pipe breaks putting the whole equipment at risk of falling inside the bore-well. The threads are prone to corrosion & resistance even more as they are not galvanized.
To overcome this drawback many have tried in developing the alternative light weight, high strength, long life pipes. As the PVC is one alternative to replace the steel galvanized pipes, there have been very few successful inventors to create an alternative for this application.
One such alternative is making the pipes & coupling with PVC material. Pipes are push fitted in a coupling having grooves for rubber rings for providing leak proof fit. The pipes & coupling are fixed together after push fitting with a plugging arrangement. A screw is fitted in order to prevent the rotation of the pipe inside the coupling joint.
Main drawbacks of this type of the models are
1. Load bearing is being done by plugging system, which is insufficient to take the load.
2. Difficult to disassemble as the plugging material gets distorted due to heavy load.
3. Difficult to users to locate and match the plugging point and fix the coupling with pipe.
4. Extra screw is required which could damage pipe & joint on over tightening.
Another alternative developed uses high-density polyethylene HDPE pipes. These pipes are flexible hence are not suitable for column application. These HDPE pipes are soft and since they cannot be threaded, they are lengthy. Over long term usage with heavy pump sets they elongate and lose their shape permanently. Their material becomes hard after some time and cannot be rolled back for removal. Pulling with a tractor disturbs the crop and requires more space. Jointing with fittings with submersible pump & top fitting is very weak as threads are not available.
Since all the alternatives have some type of problem and disadvantages, a better product for use with submersible pumps is most necessary.
The inventor has developed a pipe system which exactly works like a steel galvanized pipes or column pipes made in PVC with added extra features for more reliability, high strength and more advantageous.